northern_lights_twilight_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Amethyst Vance
Biography Early Life Amethyst Amelia Vance was born to a real estate agent mother named Charity, and a chemical plant worked named Everett on July 28, 1997 in Lake Charles, Lousiana at St. Patrick’s hospital in room 208 on a bright, sunny day. Her parents were absolutely thrilled to have their first child be a girl. They decided to name her Amethyst due to its beauty and due to their daughter’s beauty as a baby. Her mother was grateful that Amethyst had her blue eyes, and her father was pleased to know their daughter resembled the both of them and not just one of them. The doctors were very thrilled to have seen a baby as adorable as she was – they deemed her astonishingly beautiful, and her parents wholeheartedly agreed. After the amount of days needed to spend at the hospital for a mother who had just undergone birth, the Vance family took their daughter home to a two-story house in the suburbia of Crestview. The house was a colonial styled house, and had white vinyl. The house’s interior was modernized to an extent, but felt – for the most part – housewarming. And this was due to the fact that the Vance’s believed in the power of decorations and knick-knacks. They also believed in family traditions which made the house look even more housewarming. Growing up, Amethyst had a somewhat open childhood. She was introduced to mature things at an early age and she was taught everything she should know as an adolescent as a pre-teen. Her parents wanted her to know everything she needed to know before she reached her adolescent years. Through this process, Amethyst learned about sex, drugs, and everything else in the bad things category at an early age with her parents hoping she’d follow their footsteps and do what they did: not to the bad things after learning about them early on in their lives. This theory that she wouldn’t do those things turned out to be an absolute theorem. Amethyst was reluctant to do anything that didn’t invole her parents, music, or God. When she was the age of fourteen, Amethyst had undergone a stage of depression and she had almost committed suicide at one point. She was going to jump off her roof, but there was something inside of her that spoke to her heart; telling her that she was going to be fine and she would make and that she was very strong for a girl of her age. She decided against killing herself and started listening to a genre of music that made her feel whole as a person: electropop. She embraced it and began writing her own songs, and recording them with her phone. After she graduated from high school, she moved to Forks, Washington, hoping to be away from a heavily populated city of at least 100,000. She wanted a break from the city life and just wanted to be in a small town for once. Roleplay History She is currently dating a wolf by the name of Gale and is his imprintee. She has strong relationships with the Cullen family, other vampires, humans, and members of the pack. She is hoping to marry Gale someday. Appearance Amethyst is a semi-tall girl with the height of five-foot-eight. She naturally has almost platinum blonde haired that she recently dyed brown and highlighted it with honey-blonde. Her eyes are round and hazel-green, but sometimes appear to just be green. Her legs are long, and her torso is short; her face is heart-shaped; she has a 32/DD bra-size, and a semi-large waist. She has the name Jesus tattooed on her wrist, and she eventually wants to get the Quiletue symbol tattooed on her thigh. Personality Amethyst is sassy, sarcastic, blunt, humorous, generous, and she tries to be nice, but she just seems mean without even saying anything to people she talks to. A lot of people deem her has stone-cold, but they don't really know her and can't really judge her. Special Abilities She has the ability to alter what people see.